Omnia Permutare
by TheIntendedMrsMalfoy
Summary: When Harry meets Dumbledore at the end, he asks to go back - before it all went wrong. Reborn as Lucius Malfoys younger brother, he has the chance to change everything. With a new family, new friends and a new future, can he influence and change things for the better. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Omnia Permutare Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wizarding world – unfortunately that honour goes to J. … Anything new – it's mine!**

**Enjoy!**

"I have to go back, haven't I?" Harry asked

"Oh, that's up to you" Dumbledore replied

"I have a choice?" Harry said disbelievingly

"Oh yes. We're in Kings Cross, you say….. I think, if you so desire, you could board a train"

"And where would it take me?"

"On"

There was a pause and Harrys mind whirred as he made his decision,

"Sir, could it take me back?"

"Well, it depends how far…"

"To before it went all wrong"

"The destination of a train journey can always be changed"

"So, how do I get there?"

"Why, my boy, just board the train"

Dumbledore stood and disappeared into the distance leaving Harry on the bench. He sat still for a moment and then stood suddenly. Out of the white mist a train approached the still figure. Without a sound, he stepped aboard, and disappeared.

…..

A boy with shoulder length blond hair rapped on an ornate door sharply.

"Antonio Malfoy, get out here right now!" He whisper-shouted, "Father says all the guests are gathered in the main ballroom, so you'd better hurry up! You can't be late to your own party!"

"Yes Lucius, I heard you the first time" A voice came from inside, "I am on my way. You can tell father his worries about me not being proper enough for his guests are completely unfounded and I will be out momentarily"

"Good." Lucius replied. "As my younger brother, you mustn't let the Malfoy name slip by being late!" He said imperiously, "You are now eleven, so there is no excuse for any imperfections"

The doors were opened and a young boy stepped out. He was dressed in a beautifully decorated emerald-green robe that made his slim figure look ethereal. His long platinum blond hair mirrored his brothers; the only difference in appearance was his stunning eyes. The deep green sparkled with amusement as they settled on his brother's irritated face.

"Honestly Lucius, there's no need to get snappy. I am here, am I not" He stepped forwards and they made their way down the marble stairs.

"That's another thing which I do not understand. How can the duration of a day make any difference to one's character?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lucius replied snootily

"Once I am eleven I must be perfect. Does that mean when I am ten and 363 days old I am allowed some leeway?" Harry said cheekily

"Don't be pretentious Ant, it doesn't suit you" Lucius huffed

"It was a legitimate question" Antonio stuck his tongue out and skipped off down the corridor.

"Antonio!" Lucius hissed, "Don't run in the halls! And Malfoys don't stick their tongues out! It isn't becoming"

"For goodness sake Luc, what are you, fifteen-going- on-eighty!" Antonio said

Lucius swatted him over the back of the head and then proceeded to fuss over his slightly mussed hair. They reached the end of the hallway and could hear the murmurings of people in the distance.

"Well, this is it" Ant said "I can't wait to be examined by old women and their creepy husbands"

"Antonio! Those 'creepy' people you are talking about are fine upstanding purebloods who are extremely important in society" Lucius reprimanded.

They both paused at the entrance into the ballroom and then made their way through the throngs of people towards their father. He was obvious in the centre as there were many beautiful women surrounding the tall man with a beautiful sheet of blond hair.

"I don't know why they bother" Ant whispered into Lucius' ear, "Since mother died, father isn't, and will never be, interested in anyone else"

Lucius shot him a look as they stepped up to the man in question

"Ah, ladies, I must leave you. My sons have arrived" The man said smilingly.

He side-stepped the group of ladies and smiled down at the two boys in front of him.

"Hello Lucius, Antonio, it's nice to finally see you both here. I've been needing to get away from those horrendous women" The man said.

Before either sons could answer an old man with a pot-belly interrupted, "Abraxas! Lovely to see you old chap" He said

"Ah, Horace, it is very nice to see you again also" Abraxas said with a pleasant smile on his face.

"I am very much looking forward to seeing your second son at Hogwarts – another Slytherin I hope!" Horace Slughorn said genially. "Ah yes here he is. A carbon copy of Lucius, but with such interesting eyes! Not like yours or Cecilia's, Abraxas" He said.

Abraxas' face fell slightly at his deceased wife's name, but covered it up quickly with another smile, "Yes, Antonio is a definite Slytherin, there's no denying it" He said.

Antonio smiled and held his hand out to the Potions professor. "It is lovely to finally meet such an esteemed professor"

"And so polite!" Horace beamed

"Well, we really must be going. It was lovely to see you again" Abraxas said. He stepped forward and motioned for the boys to follow.

They moved through the group of people drinking champagne and talking loudly to each other. Once at the front of the large room, the three stepped onto a platform. Abraxas put his wand to his neck and clearly spoke, 'Sonorus'.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. It is delightful to see you all. As you all know, it is my second and youngest sons eleventh birthday today and we are gathered in order to celebrate this special day. I hope you are all enjoying the party and continue to do so"

He turned to his sons and nodded to them both, "Enjoy the rest of the night, but you must be in your room by eleven. Don't drink and don't make a fool of yourselves."

They both agreed and left.

…...

Lucius and Antonio walked through the guests and stopped by a group of Lucius' friends.

"Hello Rosier, Greengrass, Black. It is lovely to see you all again. Let me introduce you to my brother, Antonio"

A skinny boy with brown hair and a twisted face put his hand out, "Evan Rosier. How…delightful to finally meet you" he said.

Antonio immediately disliked the boy but shook his hand anyway.

The other two stepped forward and introduced themselves as Zacharias Nott and Ewan Greengrass. Nott was a serious looking teenager, but emanated a calmness that Antonio felt automatically relaxed by. Ewan was a bright, happy boy who Antonio immediately felt at home with. They were all conversing about the year to come – the four teens 5th and OWL year – when Evan chipped in. "The new Senior Undersecretary Riddle is an interesting man, isn't he. What do you think of his policies?" he questioned the other purebloods.

"Ah yes, of course. My father is rather pleased with his appointment. They went to school together you know and he was the most intelligent young man in their year" Lucius said confidently

Antonio blushed at the mention of his crushes name. He had seen Tom Riddle once in his life after one of his father's prestigious parties. He had left his room to see the beautiful men and women and had seen the most beautiful of them all. Tom Riddle was a truly beautiful man and they'd made eye contact for just a second before he had left. From then on, Antonio held a flame for the older man. His name should have meant something to him, but for the life of him he couldn't remember. No matter, the man's gorgeous face and deep blue eyes were imprinted on Antonio's mind forever.

…

"Goodnight Ant" Lucius called as he stepped into his room

"And you, Luc" Antonio replied.

He opened the door to his lavish room and, after undressing from his robe, he crawled under the fine duvets and closed the beautiful hangings surrounding him. As he laid back he thought of the life he used to lead, this one – so different. Every night he tried to remember faces, details, anything…. But the small facts escaped him. He knew he had to prevent the rising of a Dark Lord, but who the Dark Lord was and is, he was not sure of.

He would wait and see what came his way. It would not matter whether or not he knew whether or not what he was doing would be the right thing to do, but he still had his morals and he'd stick by them – hopefully changing things for the better.

…..

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of my new story. Please Review, Follow, Favourite. Every comment is welcomed. Any idea of where you want this to go would be great to hear. I plan on updating this every Sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2

Omnia Permutare Chapter 2

"Master Malfoy, Sir", a high pitched voice squeaked, "It is time for yous to be getting up, Sir"

The boy in the bed groaned and buried his blond head deeper in the pillow.

"Master be needing to get up or Master Lord won't be happy" the house elf proclaimed.

"Urghhhh, do I have to?" Antonio grumbled.

The doors to his room flew open and a young man entered. The bed sheets were flung back and the curtains drew apart. Pointing his wand at his younger brother, Lucius shot a stinging hex at his back.

"OUCH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WAS THAT FOR!?" Antonio screeched as he dived off the bed landing in a heap on the floor. He groaned and sat up, "You're a right prat, you know, Lucius".

"Oh get over yourself you idiot, it's the start of school today and we will be arriving on the platform punctually whether you like it or not" Lucius sniffed haughtily, "now wash and get some clothes on!" He turned and made his way out of the door, "And for goodness sake, brush your hair!"

Antonio turned to look at the house elf, who had been watching quietly, "Sometimes I think the world is against me, Bibty. Why can't a growing man get his sleep round here?"

"Master Malfoy is not a man yet. Master be eleven years old, Sir"

"Hmph, that is true, but I'm very manly aren't I?"

"Yes, Master, of course"

"I expect you both to excel this year boys. Lucius, look after your brother and keep up the high standard. Antonio, you should go to Lucius with any problems you encounter – don't forget he is now a prefect and has authority in the school. You must both keep up the Malfoy name and remember a Malfoy is always composed and ready for any situation"

"Yes Father, we understand" Lucius said to Abraxas.

The three of them were standing in the Floo room ready to go. Their bags and suitcases had already been taken to the train by their house elves.

"We will see you at Christmas, won't we father?" Antonio asked

"Yes. I will see you both then" Abraxas replied

The two boys turned around and Lucius stepped into the grate, took a handful of powder and clearly spoke 'Platform 9 and ¾, Kings Cross' and in a flash of green flame, was gone.

Antonio then stepped in. "I will miss you Father" he murmured before vanishing in the same way.

He exited the fireplace on the platform and quickly found Lucius by his side.

"Ugh, it's the same every year" Lucius complained, "Muggleborns everywhere with their foolish parents wishing them tearful goodbyes"

"Get over yourself Luc you eejit" Antonio retorted

"Where on earth did you get that word?!" Lucius exclaimed in horror

"You don't like it? I like it", Antonio smirked up at his brother, "It's what Scottish and Irish people say instead of idiot, so I thought I'd get in character what with Hogwarts being in Scotland"

"It's a muggle expression isn't it!" Lucius huffed "Never use it around me again!"

Antonio laughed as he got into the carriage. "I will speak to you later Luc" he said as they parted.

Antonio made his way down the narrow corridor of the carriage until he could find a free one. By now nearly all the compartments were full so he rapped on the door of one which contained a sallow faced boy on his own.

"May I sit here with you?" Antonio asked politely

The boy lifted his face out of the potions book it was immersed in. He made a noncommittal noise and went back to reading. Antonio stepped in the compartment and settled on one side, facing the boy.

"May I enquire your name?" He asked

"Snape, Severus Snape" the boy mumbled

"Ah yes, the son of Eileen Prince, I believe. Is that correct?"

"How did you know that?" the boy asked suspiciously

"I know the family trees of many old pureblood families" Antonio replied

"Well, I'm half blood, so you won't want to converse with me" Snape said sullenly

Antonio smiled, "I don't care about blood, I care about Magic" he replied

"What do you mean" Snape asked

"Many Purebloods are weak magically, so their blood has nothing to do with strength, especially if they marry within their own family lines" Antonio explained, "Being a half-blood is often a good thing as the mix of Magic an result in a very strong wizard"

Snape didn't reply to this, but looked thoughtful and a bit relieved that someone would talk to him despite his blood.

"I am Antonio Malfoy, you may call me Antonio, if you wish to do so" Antonio carried on

Snape's jaw dropped. "Malfoy? As in the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy?" He said, flabbergasted.

"Yes, that's me" Antonio said smiling

Snape composed himself and said "Severus, you may call me Severus"

"Thank you Severus. Some other people I know should be here soon and I shall introduce you"

As he spoke a girl with wild black hair appeared in the doorway with a stocky brown haired boy.

"Bella and Bastan, very nice to finally see you' Antonio teased, "this is Severus Snape of the Most Noble House of Prince. Severus, this is Bellatrix Black and Rabastan Lestrange"

The girl, Bellatrix, came into the compartment. "Half-blood?" She said, addressing Snape with a sneer.

"Bella! Don't pull that pureblood rubbish, you know it doesn't matter!" Antonio reprimanded

Rabastan, who up until now had shown no emotion on his face, said "We know Ant, you do tell us all the time". He slid past Bellatrix who was still standing and sat next to Severus. "It's is a pleasure to meet you, do call me Rabastan" he said

Snape coughed awkwardly and extended his hand "Do call me Severus"

Antonio beamed, pleased the introductions were going so well. "Sit down Bella" he said, "how's Andromeda?"

Bellatrix took the seat next to Antonio, "Andy is doing well, she's with Lucius right now, but Cissy wasn't happy that I was leaving her on her own. Luckily she's coming next year, so I won't have to hear her complaining again"

Rabastan laughed, "Cissy is sweet and we all know that Andy holds a flame for Lucius, so that's no news. Does anyone have anything new to say?"

"Barty will be here in a while" Antonio said, "Are any of your acquaintances going to be entering Hogwarts this year?" he asked

"That idiot James Potter is coming this year" Bellatrix said, her lip curling, "And my cousin Sirius"

"Sirius is great fun, where is he?" Rabastan asked

"He has probably met with Barty by now, so we'll expect to see them soon" Antonio chipped in

Severus cleared his throat, "Sirius is Sirius Black I presume?" he asked

"Oh, I forgot you don't really know us!" Antonio exclaimed, "my oversight, sorry. It seems like you're one of us already!"

"It is Sirius Black, and the Barty we mentioned is Bartemius Crouch Jr" Bellatrix said

"Is that my name I hear?" A roguish looking boy with dark hair falling around his handsome face appeared in the doorway, "I bring gifts!" He exclaimed, "One, Bartemius Crouch Juniooor"

"Stop being a prat Sirius" Bellatrix complained

Sirius laughed and dragged a thin faced boy with mousey brown hair in the compartment with him.

"Siri! Barty! How have you been?" Antonio beamed, "I haven't seen you once over the summer! Why weren't you at any of our parties?"

"Had a bit of a falling out with the old hag, as usual" Sirius said jokingly

"No surprises there" said Barty, who had already settled in the corner with a book.

"It's not very roomy in here, is it?" Sirius said, pushing Rabastan along, so he could sit down. "Ooh, we have a newcomer in our midst!" He exclaimed!

"Sirius, Barty, this is Severus Snape" Antonio said gesturing the boy pressed up against the window.

"Whoops! Squished you in the corner there, sorry" Sirius said before shoving forward a hand. "Sirius Black's the name. Prank master extraordinaire. All round awesome guy with many talents. You can call me Sirius"

Severus took the hand and shook it, "Severus Snape, it's nice to meet you" he said

Barty laughed at Sirius' antics and leant forward to shake Severus' hand. "Barty, it's nice to meet you" he said with a grin, "What are you reading?"

Severus smiled, finally able to talk about something he knew, "It's a book about potion making using freshwater plants" he replied

"Potions your thing then?" Barty said, "I'm more of a transfiguration guy. We could help each other?"

"That sounds good" Severus said

"Urgh, this conversation is boring" Bellatrix grumbled

"Merlin, Bella, you need to find a way to keep yourself entertained!" Rabastan said

"Shut up Rabastan" she replied crossing her arms.

"Hey, what house do you think you'll get into?" Sirius asked excitedly

"Bella is a definite Slytherin and from what I can see, Barty and Severus are Ravenclaws" Antonio replied

"It's a hard call between Ravenclaw and Slytherin for me, I think" Rabastan said

"Sirius could be in Gryffindor" Antonio added

"A BLACK IN GRYFFINDOR?!" Bella shrieked in horror

Everyone laughed at the look of outrage on her face.

"Let's be honest, Bella, can you see Sirius in Slytherin?" Barty chimed in

Bellatrix spluttered in indignation

"What about you, Antonio, what house are you going to be in?" Severus asked

"Hmm I don't know... I don't think Ravenclaw for me. You never know, Hufflepuff might be perfect for me!" Antonio grinned

"Your father would be mad" Rabastan laughed

"He'd probably faint upon hearing the news"

"Or send you a Howler"

"Or stop your allowance"

"Or not allow you to go to any parties"

"No parties! I definitely can't get into Hufflepuff then" Antonio said, horrified

"We all know why you like to go to parties so much" Bella said slyly, "A certain Senior Undersecretary that you have a crush on methinks"

"WHAT?!" Antonio cried, "I do not have a crush on him!"

Severus looked confused, "Who is the Senior Undersecretary?" he asked

"His name is Tom Riddle and he's positively dreamy" Sirius said, "Ant has a huge crush on him. It's the blue eyes I reckon"

"Or the dark chocolate hair" Rabastan said

"He's tall, dark and handsome" Barty laughed

Severus remained confused, "Is that ok then, men liking men?" he asked hesitantly

Antonio laughed, "Oh yes, in the wizarding world anything goes as men can get pregnant with the right spells and all that"

"The muggle world is very outdated in that respect" Bellatrix said snottily

Before anyone could reply an announcement came through the carriage, *All students should put on their uniform as the train will be arriving in 10 minutes*

"Well, I'll be off then" Bellatrix said, "see you in the boats"

**A/N Second chapter done. I hope you like it. I'm not 100% sure which house I want Antonio in and so will take into account any requests you have. Also, pairings apart from Antonio/Tom Riddle are up to public opinion at the moment – I have a rough idea, but would like your input. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up asap.**


	3. Chapter 3

Omnia Permutare Chapter 3

"_Abbot, George" _called the strict looking woman standing by the rickety stool holding a crumpled hat

"McGonagall scares me" Sirius whispered to Rabastan

"You might have met your match there" Rabastan breathed

"_Bellatrix Black_" McGonagall pronounced

"If she's not in Slytherin I'll eat my hat" Antonio murmured

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat exclaimed

The table of Slytherins politely clapped.

"_Sirius Black"_

After a pause, the hat opened its mouth, "GRYFFINDOR"

Silence met the proclamation. Professor Slughorns jaw dropped. A Black in Gryffindor. What the heck?! The clapping that followed Sirius to his seat was one of a shocked disbelief. Sirius was not disheartened and sent a roguish wink to a pretty blonde girl who he swiftly sat down next to.

"_Bartemius Crouch Jr." _

"I'm putting 10 galleons on Ravenclaw" Antonio whispered

"Nope, 20 on Slytherin" Rabastan shot back

"RAVENCLAW"

"Ha! I'll collect later" Antonio said triumphantly, "You're the next one out of us Bastan, but they'll be no surprises when you go to Slytherin"

As predicted, the hat had barely skimmed Rabastan's head before it shouted "SLYTHERIN"

"_Antonio Malfoy"_

He made his way calmly up to the stool looking perfectly composed on the outside despite the churning feeling in his stomach.

'Hmm… A tricky one….' The hat muttered in his head, 'Another Malfoy, yet not as easy as the last…. You have a great deal of courage, but Gryffindor may only hinder you….. Your loyalty warrants a place in Hufflepuff, but you may be restrained there…. Ravenclaw is a fit… But Slytherin – you're ambition is impressive… And you are willing to go to lengths to achieve your goals…..'

By now Antonio felt a little uncomfortable, his mask was flawless, but the stares from the countless students were making him squirm a little as he waited for the result

"SLYTHERIN!"

Antonio breathed a quick sigh of relief as he gracefully made his way to the sea of green and silver. Lucius looked down the table and nodded to him in approval. He sat next to Rabastan and Bellatrix, both of whom gave him a quick smile in congratulations as they waited for the last member of their group to be sorted.

"_James Potter"_

"That Potter boy is such a fool, thank goodness he won't get into Slytherin" Bellatrix said primly

Antonio laughed, "True that. Sirius will probably have to put up with him in Gryffindor"

Sure enough, the call of "GRYFFINDOR" meant James Potter swaggered over to the clapping table of red and gold.

"_Severus Snape"_

"10 on Slytherin" Rabastan said, "You got a bet, Bella?"

"I don't gamble, I'm a lady" she sniffed. Rabastan raised an eyebrow at her, Bellatrix seemed to be having a small war with herself, "Oh alright then, 15 on Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW"

Rabastan scowled, "You should know better than to bet with Bella" Antonio said.

After the final name had been called, a beautiful Slytherin Gabriella Zabini, an old man in brightly coloured robes which twinkled stood up. "Welcome all of you. Welcome to those of you who are returning this year and welcome to the new faces among us. I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Morgan, who will be running a defence club for those interested in both OWL and NEWT years". A handsome man in his 40s smiled at the faces staring at him,

"Ooh he's dishy!" Rabastan said, elbowing Antonio and waggling his eyebrows ridiculously

"Honestly Bastan, get a life you idiot" Antonio grumbled rubbing his side, "That hurt you moron plus I'm not going to be interested in a teacher!"

"Why not? You're interested in a Senior Undersecretary, so why not add another dishy man who's a lot older than you to the list" Rabastan laughed

"There's no point in being interested anyway" Bellatrix interjected, "He'll be gone in a year"

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked

"You know. The DADA post is cursed. Everyone knows that. No teacher has lasted more than a year" Rabastan replied

"Oh yes, I remember Lucius mentioned it – there have been some disastrous teachers so far, I hope this guy is better" Antonio said

Over on the Gryffindor table Sirius was introducing himself to a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks.

"Sirius Black's the name, the first Black in Gryffindor I hasten to add!" He boasted

"Damien Jordan, pleasure to meet you first-Black-in-Gryffindor" Damien replied with a cheeky grin, "What are you looking forward to this year?"

"I'm the best prankster you've ever seen. In fact I bet I can prank McGonagall and not get caught!" Sirius said smugly.

Damien laughed, "That's awesome, I love pranks. You're on – I bet you get a detention!"

Further down the table sat a boy with mousey brown hair who was not talking to anyone. A girl with flaming red hair and stunning green eyes turned to him and stretched out her hand, "I'm Lily, Lily Evans. What's your name?" She asked with a grin

"Remus Lupin" he said, relieved to have someone to talk to

"Do you know anyone here?" she said "I only know a boy who's been sorted into Ravenclaw, but I haven't spoken to him yet because I couldn't find him on the train"

Remus looked surprised at the onslaught of information as he was not expecting anyone to speak to him.

"Oh sorry, I'm waffling here" she laughed apologetically, "I'm just so excited to be here. I'm Muggleborn, so I had no idea about magic. I've read all the books though. I love reading, do you?"

Remus smiled, able to talk about something he liked too, "I am a bit of a book fanatic" he admitted, "Although I'm a half-blood there is just so much to learn that I haven't – "

At this point a boy with messy brown hair and round glasses interrupted him, "James Potter." He announced, "Lovely to meet a beautiful girl such as you" he said to Lily. She frowned,

"I'm sorry, but you just rudely cut into our conversation. If you don't mind I'll talk to Remus. He's much more interesting than an arrogant boy such as you" She retorted.

Remus looked surprised that she had stood up for him and smiled apologetically at James, who retracted his hand and slid back to where he was seated.

"Honestly" Lily huffed, "Where were we? Oh yes, books. Which subject do you think is going to be your favourite. I think Charms sounds really fun"

"Defence is my favourite, but I also like astronomy" Remus replied

"Are we talking about subjects over here" Sirius said, leaning over, "I'm Sirius Black, lovely to meet you both. This is Damien Jordan"

"Lily Evans"

"Remus Lupin"

"I'm best at Transfiguration, but I've heard McGonagall has high standards" Sirius said

"Professor McGonagall showed me around Diagon Alley and she was very kind, so I'm glad she's my head of house" Lily said, "I'm interested in Charms and Remus here is a Defence Against the Dark Arts enthusiast"

"Well, let's hope this year's DADA teacher is up to par" Damien replied, "I've heard last years was rubbish"

The four Gryffindors carried on talking about the teachers and their hopes for the next year. On the Ravenclaw table Severus and Barty were chatting in depth about the way the ceiling was enchanted as they ate the sumptuous food in front of them.

"Goooood Morning!" Rabastan grinned as he yanked the drapes hanging around Antonio's bed apart, "Rise and Shine!"

"Go away Bastan, I'm trying to sleep" Antonio groaned

"Oi! This is the first day and you are not going to be late!" Rabastan reprimanded, "You're going to get up, dressed and we'll go to breakfast and get our timetables from Slughorn"

Antonio rolled over and slowly got out of bed grumbling under his breath.

"Morning Bella!" Rabastan beamed as the two boys sat down at the Slytherin table, "today will be fun hey. Have you got the timetable yet?"

"Merlin Rabastan, you are to happy in the mornings, it is weird" Bellatrix said, handing over the sheet with the lesson plan on, "first thing today is Potions"

"Ah great, good old Sluggy" Rabastan nodded

"Sluggy?" Antonio questioned tiredly, "since when do you call him that?"

"Since I became a Slytherin! I'm getting in the spirit of things" Rabastan replied, "Ooh there's Sirius, I'll call him over". He stood up and waved Sirius over.

Sirius and his friend sat down at the table. "Bella, Rabastan, Antonio, this is Damien Jordan, a fellow Gryffindor" Sirius introduced

"Good bit of inter house friendship going on over here" Antonio commented, "All we need now is to get Barty and Severus". Upon saying this he found the two Ravenclaws and tipped his head, indicating them to come over. They both moved next to the five of them, Severus looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Erm, is this allowed. Different houses sitting at different tables?" He asked

"Meh, can't see why not" Sirius replied roguishly, "now, what have you got as your first lesson?"

"Slytherin and Gryffindor have Potions" Bellatrix said

"We've got DADA" Barty added

"Well, have fun" Antonio said, "We should go now, so we're early"

"Sounds like a plan" Damien said, "see ya there". The group split up and went their separate ways.

When the trio of Slytherins arrived in the Potions classroom Professor Slughorn was already there setting up a cauldron ready for class.

"Ah good morning!" He beamed, "You must be a Malfoy, Black and a Lestrange if I'm not mistaken" he nodded to himself, "Yes that's right, you have the trademark blond hair, my boy, I'm delighted to have another member of your family in my house"

"Antonio Malfoy, Sir, it's a pleasure to see you again. Father sends his regards" Antonio said

Slughorn seemed inordinately pleased with this and moved his eyes to the second of the trio, "Miss Black, that black hair gives it away"

"Bellatrix Black" Bellatrix said

"And I'm Rabastan Lestrange"

"Ah, I'm glad to have another Black in my classroom. And Mr Lestrange, your brother has a gift in my class"

They smiled at him and took their seats at the front of the class. The rest of the class trickled in. As the bell rang Sirius and Damien ran in, out of breath.

"How did they manage to be almost late for the first lesson" Antonio shook his head, "we left at the same time as them!"

"Alright class, settle down, settle down." Slughorn said genially, "Welcome to first year potions. Most of you won't have any experience making potions so far, apart from a select few", saying this he inclined his head towards the trio of Slytherins in front of him, "so we shall start with a very simple potion; a boil cure"

Sat next to Bellatrix was Lily, as they were instructed to set up their cauldrons Lily turned to Bellatrix and introduced herself. Bellatrix curled her lip at the hand offered, "A Muggleborn" she said disdainfully. Lily looked confused at this. Antonio leant over a poked Bellatrix in the side,

"Bella" he said, "don't be stupid. Give her a chance, don't be prejudiced".

At this she huffed to herself, but took Lily's hand and introduced herself, "Bellatrix Black. You can get the ingredients while I set up". Lily smiled and went over to the front desk to get the required bits and pieces.

Bellatrix turned to Antonio, "I don't know why you're so insistent on me making friends with mudbloods, Antonio" she griped

"Don't call her that!" He replied, "I don't know why, but I feel like she's a good person that we shouldn't discriminate against"

"Hmph. Well, I won't say anything, ok?" Bellatrix conceded.

"Thank you" Antonio smiled.

The rest of the class went smoothly, despite Sirius and Damien doing their best to blow up their cauldrons.

At lunch Antonio invited Lily to sit with them at the Ravenclaw table. She agreed and brought along her friend Remus.

"So, how was Defence, Barty?" Rabastan asked when they sat down

"Good. The new teacher is very clever" Barty replied, "Severus is on his way now"

"Severus?" Lily asked excitedly, "Severus Snape?"

"Yep, that's right" Antonio answered, "do you know him?"

"Yes!" she said, "we grew up together!"

Severus walked down the aisle, his face buried in a book

"Sev!" Barty said, "You didn't tell me you knew someone here"

Severus looked up, confused, until his eyes landed on Lily. His face lit up and he smiled at her, "Lily, how are you?" he asked

"Great!" she replied happily, "I was sad not to see you earlier though"

"Well, it's nice you know each other" Antonio said, "Shall we all eat?"

Severus sat down next to Lily. Opposite him sat Remus, who looked a little awkward at not knowing anyone. "Who's this?" he murmured to Lily

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I forgot to introduce Remus. This is Remus Lupin, he's my friend in Gryffindor"

Remus smiled at the introduction and was greeted by many hellos.

Sirius bounded over to the table looking very pleased with himself, "Guess what I found!" He said with a grin. He reached into his pocket and brought a small garden snake. "Go on Antonio! Do your thing!"

At the sight of the snake Lily shrieked and moved away from him as did Remus and Severus.

"Seriously Sirius" Antonio grumbled good naturedly, "It's not that cool".

"Er, Ant" Rabastan said, "It is 'that cool'. Speaking to snakes is awesome you idiot"

"YOU CAN SPEAK TO SNAKES?!" Lily gasped

"Erm, yeah I can" Antonio said uncomfortably, unsure of the reaction from his newest friends

"That is amazing!" Lily exclaimed, "Show me!"

Antonio grinned at the response and extended his hand for the snake. Sirius gave it to him and Antonio brought it up to eye level, ~_Hello little one. What's your name?~ _he asked. To everyone else it just sounded like a series of hisses. Severus and Remus looked shocked at this demonstration.

~_Belladonna~ _the snake hissed, ~_why have I been taken from my warm home, wizard?~ _

_~I apologise Belladonna. I will make sure the boy who brought you here will put you back from where you were~ _Antonio replied

He then handed back the snake to Sirius and told the others. "Her name is Belladonna and she'd like to go back to her nest".

"That is an amazing gift" Severus said, gobsmacked, "I didn't know being a parsletongue ran in the Malfoy family"

"It doesn't" Bellatrix interjected, "no one knows where it came from. Lord Malfoy was rather surprised when Antonio spoke to a snake for the first time"

"The Senior Undersecretary can speak to snakes, I read" Remus said, "is that true?"

"Yes he can" Sirius replied, "something you two have in common, hey" he said nudging Antonio

"Shut up you prat" Antonio huffed.

Rabastan laughed, "Hogwarts is going to be fun" he said with a grin.

**A/N: Alrighty, there's another chapter done. I'm extremely happy with the following this story – I'm so glad you like it. I apologise for any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader. A heads up for the next chapter; there will be a huge time skip to OWL year, so I will be taking suggestions for what you'd like to read. I'm doing the time skip as I want Tom and Antonio to know each other when Antonio isn't underage. He'll be 16 when they get to know each other, but don't worry, nothing will happen until he's 17 (adult in the wizarding world). Please do Follow as I will be updating in a few days. Review and tell me what you think via PM or whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

Omnia Permutare Chapter 4

**Hello all. I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading this. I never expected to get over 130 followers by now and I'm uber happy :D**

**A note for this chapter; it is in a completely different format. I know one commenter did say that this story hasn't had much action so far and that is because I wanted to establish all the characters personalities before I dive ahead to the future. The next chapters will focus on Antonio's point of view and we'll see more what he is thinking and feeling. Throughout the story I hope to add in different P.O.V.s, so in the future do feel free to request a character's p.o.v.. I love your reviews and any ideas for the future will be taken into account, so do review/PM me. I also have an email account – theintendedmrsmalfoy – on which you can contact me with either future ideas or stories you'd like me to write. Thanks again!**

"Please put your quills down, the exam is over" the elderly man at the front of the hall said, "Your papers will be collected, so stay seated, stay silent and, when I say, make your way out of the hall in silence"

Antonio breathed a quick sigh of relief that his final exam was over and rolled his neck, trying to get the crick out after the two hours of sitting hunched over. He felt confident that the paper he'd just completed had been good – he'd always been surprising good at defence and his subconscious seemed to just know spells and tactics.

"You may proceed out of the room now" the invigilator called to the many students seated.

The scraping of chairs was very loud as the students stood up to leave.

As they left the hall Antonio looked around for his friends, "Sirius, Remus" he called, "how did you find that?" Antonio grinned as he watched Sirius bound over, Remus walking behind.

"That was great!" Sirius laughed, "That werewolf question was so easy"

Antonio glanced at Remus at this comment. He had figured out the fact he was a werewolf in 3rd year when he saw him being escorted to the Whomping Willow one evening, but had not let on he knew as Remus was too scared of judgement to have said anything to any of the group. Sirius was oblivious to Remus uncomfortableness with the topic of conversation, so Antonio quickly steered it in another direction, "The Lestranges are holding a ball in a few days in order to celebrate Rabastan finishing his OWLs and Rodolphus' appointment in the Ministry. I trust you are both going?"

"Of course" Sirius replied, "mother always insists we Blacks must always be present at these Pureblood events, the hag"

"Erm, I doubt I will be able to come" Remus murmured, "as Sirius says, it's a Pureblood event and I'm a half-blood"

"You are most certainly invited" Antonio shook his head, "you are one of us and I insist"

Remus smiled gratefully at Antonio as the trio made their way into the courtyard where their friends waited for them.

"Ant!" Rabastan dived at the three of them with a huge grin on his face, "thank Merlin it's over"

Antonio chuckled at his enthusiasm. Rabastan had changed a lot in the five years of Hogwarts; no longer did he just follow what his family wanted, but had aspirations of his own. Antonio looked over the rest of the group fondly. They had all grown up so much. Bellatrix still made biting comments and thought Purebloods were better than others, but she was much more accepting of Muggleborns – partly because of her strong friendship with Lily. The two young women got along famously well, despite their social differences. Lily smoothed Bella's rough edges and Bellatrix taught Lily about the part of magic that she had previously thought to be evil.

Antonio felt very strongly about this subject and luckily his friends now shared his views, even though it took some time for Remus to let go of his stigma towards the Dark Arts. Magic was all the same, whether it was classified as Dark, Grey or Light. Dumbledore had influenced many Hogwarts students and Ministry members that Dark magic was evil and twisted, but the things he proclaimed were lies. The Magic isn't evil, it is individuals who make it so.

"You are coming to my party aren't you?" Rabastan interrupted Antonio's thoughts, "A certain tall, dark and handsome man will be there"

Antonio blushed and hit Rabastan's arm. He was slightly obsessed with Tom Riddle, but tried to keep his cool when he was mentioned – he wasn't very good at it though.

"Of course he'll be there" Bellatrix interjected, "the Malfoys are always present at parties such as this"

"We will all be there" Antonio said firmly, "no matter what your blood we're all friends. Plus everyone has already been shocked by the appearance of non-purebloods at my New Years party last year, so they'll just have to get over it"

Lily beamed at Antonio for not excluding her from the party. She had received some backlash from her own house for being friends with 'slimy snakes', but Antonio had made sure the Slytherins were welcoming.

* * *

Antonio looked hard at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a deep red robe with intricate gold detailing. It was a beautiful garment that fit him perfectly, but Antonio still was analysing how he looked. His long, platinum blond hair was down and made him look angelic.

Antonio was deep in thought when Lucius opened the door. "Why are you not downstairs already Antonio" Lucius asked impatiently, "The portkey is waiting"

"The robes are too Gryffindor aren't they?" Antonio asked worriedly

"You look stunning Antonio and I'm sure he will notice" Lucius replied

Antonio blushed, "I don't know who you're talking about"

"Come on. You look very sophisticated, so do not worry" Lucius reassured

Antonio followed Lucius out of the door. He was nervous for this party. Abraxas had told him Tom Riddle would be there and he would be formally introduced for the first time today. He was now 16, so he was part of the adults' party. Before this the children would stay in the gardens or in a different room where he would only get a glimpse of his crush. Antonio tried to think of some interesting things he should say – he didn't want to humiliate himself. He knew that Tom Riddle was an extremely clever wizard, his father told stories of when they were in school together and how Tom Riddle was the leader of Slytherin. He was also Lord Slytherin, which made him very high up on the social ladder.

"Touch the portkey, Antonio" Lucius cut into his thoughts

As he put his finger to the crystal snake, Antonio felt a tugging and was spinning around rapidly before landing in an entrance hall. Luckily, his father had taught him how to land gracefully and those lessons came in handy now.

Rabastan and his older brother Rodolphus were there to meet them, both were dressed in their family's colours of black and gold.

"Lord Malfoy, Lucius, Antonio" Rodolphus stepped forward, "welcome to Lestrange Manor. It is an honour to host you this evening"

Abraxas held his hand out in greeting and Rodolphus shook it and then shook both Lucius and Antonio's.

"Please follow me to the ballroom"

The group of five silently went through the main doors to a stunningly decorated ballroom. It was huge and had many crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. Antonio privately thought they had overdone on the gold leaf, but kept that to himself.

"Abraxas!" A tall dark haired man came forward, "I hope my sons have been welcoming"

"Ah yes, Alexander" Abraxas replied, "you're sons were most welcoming. May I congratulate you on your beautiful home and your sons achievement in the Ministry"

Alexander chuckled, "Such a sweet talker Abraxas. Lucius, very good to see you. And this must be Antonio" he said, turning to Antonio, "Rabastan speaks very highly of you"

"Thank you Lord Lestrange" Antonio replied with a smile

"Lord Slytherin is just over here" Alexander said to Abraxas, "follow me"

They all followed him over to a group of women surrounding a handsome man. Antonio swallowed nervously. Upon seeing them approach, Tom shooed away the women.

"Good evening Tom" Abraxas greeted "This is my second son Antonio"

Antonio stepped forward with a smile and proffered his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Slytherin"

Tom Riddle looked bored with the proceedings, but took his hand, "It is very nice to meet you too" he replied blandly

"Marvolo is very unusual name" Antonio blurted out before realising his mistake and blushing

"Marvolo?" Tom asked suspiciously, "How do you know my middle name"

"Er... I don't know... I…er… just know… Marvolo is a lovely name that's all" Antonio stuttered

Tom Riddle looked intrigued now, "Is there anything else you 'just know', then?"

"I apologise for my son's rude behaviour, My Lord" Abraxas said hastily

"Nonsense" Tom replied, "I am more curious than anything to find out where your son would have this knowledge. Perhaps you told him?"

"No, my Lord, I have never mentioned your middle name" Abraxas said hurriedly

"I am sorry for saying that Lord Slytherin" Antonio apologised, "I did not mean to offend. I do not know where I knew your name"

"No matter" Tom said

Antonio quietly excused himself. He couldn't believe he had been such an idiot. So much for trying to keep his cool! He had no idea where that came from, he didn't even know that Marvolo was his middle name it had just come from nowhere! He sat down at the side next to Severus.

"Urgh that was a disaster" He moaned

"What did you do?" Severus replied, amused

"I just randomly blurted out that I knew Tom Riddles middle name!" Antonio groaned, "I don't even know it! Well, I do, but I don't... Not really. You know?"

"I have no idea what on earth you are blethering about" Severus raised an eyebrow

"I just knew his middle name from nowhere!" Antonio tried to explain, "I didn't know it yesterday! As I was standing there I just knew it was Marvolo. I don't know how, but I just knew"

"Don't fret, I'm sure you haven't scared him off" Severus smirked

"It's not funny Sev!" Antonio huffed, "You're supposed to make me feel better you twat"

"Ooh strong language from Antonio there" A voice came from behind his shoulder, "What did you do Sev?"

"I did nothing, Sirius" Severus said indignantly, "Antonio is just an idiot"

Antonio buried his face in his hands in despair. He really had screwed this up.

* * *

At the end of the night Antonio knew he had to say goodbye to Lord Slytherin as was Pureblood custom, but he was nervous that he'd blurt something stupid out. As he approached his father, Lord Lestrange and Tom he saw Tom had a huge snake draped across his shoulders.

~_Thank Merlin this is over, Nagini~ _Tom said to the snake ~_I don't think I could cope with anymore fat old women stroking my arm in an attempt to make me interested~_

At this Antonio snorted in laughter. Tom Riddle spun around, "Something you think is funny?"

"Erm, no Sir. Just what you were saying to Nagini" Antonio replied uncomfortably

"You understood what I said?" Tom said intently, ~_you speak parsletongue? ~_

_~Yes sir~ _Antonio replied, not realising they had swapped to parsletongue

"Abraxas, you must have forgotten to inform me your youngest son spoke the language of snakes" Tom said, annoyed he hadn't been informed

"I am sorry, My Lord" Abraxas appeased, "Antonio does not often speak the language and I had forgotten to tell you"

"How… interesting" Tom murmured, "Tell me, Antonio, when did you discover this ability?"

"I have always been able to speak to snakes, My Lord" Antonio replied, "I befriended a snake in our gardens when I was younger"

"Well, it was very enlightening meeting you Antonio, I hope we will meet at a later date" Tom offered

"That sounds delightful" Antonio replied, blushing slightly, "It has been a pleasure meeting you" he turned to Lord Lestrange, "thank you for inviting me to your home". With that he turned and walked to the entrance hall where Lucius stood,

"That seemed to go well" Lucius said slyly

"Yes… It was nice" Antonio said with a dreamy expression on his face

"Dear Merlin, you are enamoured" Lucius laughed

"Oh shut up you prat" Antonio huffed

When Antonio left the group, Lord Slytherin turned to Abraxas, "I have a proposition for you, which involves your son. I will speak to you tomorrow"

"Of course, My Lord" Abraxas replied, "I look forward to seeing you"

Tom Riddle smirked, a plan formulating in his head.

**A/N: That's Chapter 4 finished. I hope you enjoyed it. Please do review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flamers please. Also, if anyone cares, I am imagining Antonio to look like Alex Pettyfer in Stormbreaker, but with longer, blonder hair.**


	5. Chapter 5

Omnia Permutare Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot. I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying this story – I did not expect to have over 260 followers by now! :D Check out dumblesbashing new story 'Contrarietas' it's good. Here is another chapter for your enjoyment (hopefully).**

* * *

Antonio stretched, yawning widely as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He wasn't too sure whether or not the party last night had been a success or a total disaster, so mentally prepared himself for his father to reprimand his behaviour in a not so pleasant way.

As he made his way through the many corridors he thought of last night. Tom Riddle was… well, gorgeous if Antonio was honest with himself. Unfortunately, Antonio had looked like a complete idiot by stuttering and stumbling in his speech. He had not impressed his heart-throb at all!

"Good morning Ant" Lucius looked up from the Daily Prophet that he was perusing, "Sleep well?"

"Very well thank you" Antonio replied, "I'm not looking forward to the lecture I'm bound to get from father on my complete lack of Pureblood grace"

Abraxas walked in the room at this and Antonio looked at him with trepidation. To his surprise, Abraxas did not say anything, but just called a house elf to bring him his breakfast. Antonio was confused at this turn of events, his father was always very strict about the brothers' manners especially at an event, such as last night.

Antonio's thoughts were interrupted by the crack of a house elf appearing at his side

"Master Malfoy Sir, an owl has arrived for yous"

Antonio looked confused, he wasn't expecting any post, but realised it could be Rabastan laughing at his disastrous attempt at impressing Tom Riddle.

"Bring it to the Celeste Parlour" Abraxas ordered, "Antonio will open whatever post he has received there"

At this Antonio narrowed his eyes, his father seemed to know something he didn't. Letters were always opened at their breakfast table as it was an informal meal. Why did his father want him to open whatever was inside on his own?

"I will finish my coffee and then be there Bibty" Antonio chipped in. He stood up from his seat and analysed his Fathers reaction to the arrival of the mystery owl. He obviously knew what it was, but in true Pureblood style his face was blank and no emotions could be deduced.

As Antonio walked into the parlour he stepped back in surprise at the enormous eagle owl which was settled on a perch conjured up by one of their many house elves. Its head swivelled around and fixed Antonio with its beady gaze. Antonio narrowed his eyes, he recognised this owl, but from where he was unsure. It must be from one of his Father's many business associates – who of them would be writing to him?

Antonio walked into the room and went over to the owl. Unsure if it was going to attack him, he kept his distance. The owl hooted impatiently and stuck out its leg with a letter and a parcel on it. Antonio took the offered gifts and immediately Bibty popped in and whisked the owl away. Confused, Antonio cautiously opened the letter after doing a quick check for any hexes. His eyes immediately went to the end of the piece of parchment for the name of the sender. His heart sank as he realised the sender was the man who probably thought he was a pathetic child after last night. This is going to be bad he mentally groaned.

Summoning his courage he started from the beginning of the letter, quietly noting the ridiculously expensive parchment with the Slytherin crest emblazoned on the top, which the letters were inked on.

_Dear Master Antonio Malfoy of the Most Noble And Ancient House of Malfoy,_

_I was most pleased to finally meet you and I was both surprised and intrigued with your ability to speak parsletongue. I would very much like to speak with you in the near future and to truly get to know you. I will speak candidly now; you, as I am sure you are aware, are a beautiful young man on the cusp of adulthood. You are powerful and of a prestigious house. I am interested in courting you with the intent to marry. This may be a shock as you are still rather young, but I would very much appreciate you accepting the first gift I intend to give you. I have spoken with your father and he is amenable, with the insistence you are interested in the match. Please think over my words and I hope you like the gift – it reminds me of your stunning eyes. I look forward to speaking with you soon,_

_Yours,_

_Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle Slytherin_

Antonio's mouth was wide open. What the bloody fuck?! This was not what he was expecting! Where were the nasty comments about his poor behaviour? Where was the harsh put down? He picked up the innocent looking package, which the letter had come with. He narrowed his eyes. Antonio knew, as did every other Pureblood, that if a courting gift is opened it is automatically assumed you have accepted the courtship proposal. With the letter and parcel gripped tightly in his hand he marched out of the room and back to the kitchen.

He stopped in the doorway and looked to Abraxas, "Father" he said stiffly, "may I speak with you?"

Abraxas looked up from the Daily Prophet and nodded. He stood and walked over to his youngest son, "Follow me to my office"

The two walked silently down the many corridors. They stopped in front of a forbidding set of dark oak doors. Abraxas stepped forward and put his hand on the handle, letting it test his magic, before the doors swung open to admit them. Antonio had only ever once been in his Fathers study before. It was expressly forbidden as all of his Father's important work things were kept there as well as many expensive pieces of art. Antonio sat in the leather chair opposite his Father – he was nervous.

"So, Antonio, I know what the letter you received entailed" Abraxas spoke, "What I want to know is how you feel. Don't hesitate to tell me exactly what it is you are thinking"

Antonio took a deep breath as he considered what he was going to say, "Honestly Father, I don't know what to do" He sighed, "I've always had a crush on him, as I'm sure you're aware, but courting with the goal of being married in the future is a lot more than I have ever thought of. I'm only sixteen and I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. Not only that, but will I ever be ready for the kind of commitment he, as Lord Slytherin, will want? I want a life! I want a job. I want to have free will and to be able to do what I want. I don't want to be tied down to someone who only wants me as their Consort. A title and nothing more" By now Antonio was becoming passionate in his speech, gesticulating with his hands.

Abraxas nodded, understanding what Antonio was trying to say, "What is it you wish to do after school, if I may ask?"

"I'm interested in wand making" Antonio replied, "I was hoping to be able to get an apprenticeship with Ollivander and learn with him"

"That is an admirable career choice" Abraxas said proudly, "I doubt Tom would stop you from achieving your goals"

"I refuse to accept the courtship without clarifying what role he expects me to play in his life" Antonio said resolutely

"I understand Son" Abraxas agreed, "I will Floo him now and see if he is available to talk with us". He turned around in his seat and made his way to the small fireplace, which had been made into the wall at head height, especially for Floo calls. As his Father's head disappeared in the green flames, Antonio called on a house elf,

"Dobby"

The crack of elf apparition was unmistakable, "Yes Sir, what can Dobby be getting for yous Sir?"

"A selection of drinks for a guest we will be receiving, thank you" Antonio said

At the thanks, the young elf's eyes welled up in tears, "Yes Sir, yous be most kind to Dobby Sir. Dobby bes getting yous some drinkses Sir"

Antonio sat back in his chair as he waited for his father to finish. Abraxas pulled his head out of the flames, "He is on his way now. He was most interested in seeing you again"

On these words the large fireplace in the room lit up with green flames and Tom Riddle stepped out.

"Ah, Antonio" He said smoothly, "So lovely to see you again." Antonio reached out his hand, Tom took it, flipped it over and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. Antonio flushed at the intimate contact and hastily took his seat.

"Ah Tom, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. Do sit down." Abraxas greeted, "Would you like a drink? It's probably a bit early for scotch, but a white wine may interest you?"

Tom nodded, "A white wine sounds lovely"

Antonio fought to keep from squirming in his seat – sitting next to Tom Riddle was nerve wracking!

"So, what may I help you with?" Tom started, "I presume it is to do with the letter and gift I sent you?" He turned to Antonio

"Erm… Yes" Antonio cleared his throat, gathering his courage, "I wanted to know what kind of role you would want me to play in your life, if I accepted your courtship?"

"I am aware you are a vivacious young man who most probably does not want to settle down too soon, so I would understand if you had your reservations" Tom began, "As the dominant partner in the relationship, I would expect a degree of respect, but that respect would go both ways. I am not interested in a relationship where you don't have your own mind. I have servants for abiding by my every word"

Antonio was relieved at this, "I am interested in wand making. Would you encourage this choice of career path? If not, I doubt any offer of a relationship would be accepted" He said firmly

"An admirable career choice" Tom replied, "I wouldn't want a partner who had no ambition"

"I'm glad" Antonio turned to his father who had been sitting watching their conversation with a bemused expression on his face.

"So, everything seems to have sorted itself out" Abraxas summed up, "Tom, it has been good seeing you. I'm sure Antonio will need some time to think before deciding whether or not he should accept"

Tom nodded and the three men stood. Antonio cursed his petite stature, he had not inherited the Malfoy height and looked rather small next to Tom who seemed to tower over him. Tom took his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. Antonio furiously tried to keep down the blush which threatened to bloom across his face and Tom smirked as if he could read his mind.

When the fire flamed green and Tom was whisked away, Antonio let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in. "Father, what do you think I should do?" He asked

"It is ultimately your choice, Son" Abraxas replied seriously, "But, Tom is a good man and he has a good social standing in our world. He would be able to support a family, if that is what you wanted."

Antonio hummed in agreement, picked up the parcel, which had been set on the desk, and stood up, making his way to the door. "Thank you father for your help" He said, "I will think about the offer and tell you when I have decided"

"Son," Abraxas called, "Whatever you decide, I will stand by you, don't forget"

Antonio smiled, nodded and left the room. He didn't know what to do. As he made his way to his room he weighed up the pros and cons – overall the only problem was that he didn't feel like he was totally ready for settling down, but, he reasoned, the courting could go at the pace he wanted it to. Tom was an extremely attractive man whom Antonio felt a connection to that he just couldn't put a finger on. He felt like he'd known this man for many years, despite only meeting him yesterday. He sat down on the chair in his room and stared at the parcel.

Making up his mind, he tore into the package and took out the box inside. With trepidation he lifted the lid and gasped at what was inside. An exquisite cuff lay nestled in the velvet interior. A silver snake that would fit around your wrist. The eyes of the snake were delicate emeralds that glittered in the light. Antonio took it out of its box and frowned, trying to figure how to put it on. Suddenly, the snake unravelled itself and coiled itself around his wrist. Antonio jumped in surprise. As soon as the cold metal touched his skin, magic crackled around him, his intent tested and secured. He had now officially accepted Tom Riddle's courtship.

* * *

**A/N: I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I want to know whether you think Remus/Sirius is a pairing you want to read or not, Sev/Lily is probably going to happen, unless you would like it different. Any other pairings you ship and want to be included, do say! Review and tell me (I love reviews so much). Thank you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Omnia Permutare Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so happy with all of your responses to the last chapter. One reviewer complained about my terrible grammar/punctuation – I would love a Beta, so if anyone is interested please PM me. Also, I've realised I've made an error with the ages of the Black sisters. I thought Andromeda was the oldest (for some reason), so I'd already mentioned that in chapter 2. I know this is wrong, but I'm going with it (sorry) as it fits the plot better. ENJOY!**

Antonio looked down at the silver snake wrapped around his wrist as he dressed for yet another Pureblood ball. This time, the Parkinson's were hosting and Antonio wanted to look his best for his first meeting with Tom Riddle since he accepted to courting request and, as per usual, he was nervous for seeing him. Antonio was getting quite annoyed with his weakness when it came to Tom Riddle, it was unlike him and very frustrating.

He straightened his robes, this time a form-fitting, midnight blue set, and made his way downstairs. The Parkinson's had sent a portkey with every invitation, so the Malfoys were congregating in the entrance hall. When Antonio reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Lucius already waiting,

"Luc!" He called, "You look fabulous, trying to impress a certain young lady?"

Lucius' cheeks pinked as he spluttered, "Don't be ridiculous Ant. I am not dressing for any woman"

"A man then?" Antonio teased

"I'm not having this conversation with you Ant. Leave me alone." Lucius huffed

Antonio grinned as he sidled past Lucius, "Shall we go now then? Is father on his way or has he already left?"

"He's already at the Parkinson's," Lucius replied, "We're to take the portkey whenever we are ready"

"Well, I'm good to go" Antonio chirped, "You are too, I assume"

"I have been waiting her for ten minutes Antonio!" Lucius exclaimed, "Of course I am ready"

The two brothers touched the portkey and immediately felt a tugging sensation in their gut as they were spun over many miles. As they appeared in an entrance hall they touched down and smoothly carried on walking.

As soon as the two walked in to the usual lavishly decorated ballroom, a tall handsome man seemed to attach himself to Antonio.

"Please let me introduce myself," The blond man said, "I am Lord Geoffrey Rowle, but you may call me Geoffrey if you wish"

Antonio did not realise the odd gleam in the man's eyes and was just grateful for the company in foreign ground. "I am Antonio Malfoy" He began, "It is a pleasure to meet you"

"Why don't you come with me" Rowle smiled, gripping Antonio's elbow.

Antonio shook his arm out of the grip, frowning at the sudden contact. Nevertheless, he followed him over to the drinks bar.

* * *

Tom Riddle had been waiting for his new consort to arrive and had been keeping an eye on the entrance doors, whilst politely chatting with his many admirers. When Antonio had appeared, Tom went to subtly leave his troupe, but before he could do so a man had greeted Antonio and was talking to him.

Tom narrowed his eyes – why was Geoffrey Rowle interested in his consort. Rowle was one of his political followers and Tom didn't see there was any reason for him to be near Antonio. Then Rowle grabbed Antonio's elbow. Tom tensed, ready to intervene, but Antonio had shaken off the hand. Tom breathed out through his nose as he calmed himself. He highly doubted Antonio would enter into courtship with him if he was already interested in others.

* * *

Antonio was not having fun with his newest companion. Every time he tried to leave, he seemed to be stopped by Rowle, who was intent on talking to him, even when the conversation died. Antonio had no idea how to get out of this, but steeled himself to a night of boredom.

Rowle was still talking, but Antonio had phased out of the incessant blabber. Then a sentence cut through his daydreams; "Would you like to accompany me outside?"

Antonio was confused by this offer until Rowle expanded; "It is rather hot in here and I thought you might like to cool down a bit"

This made sense to Antonio, so he nodded and followed Rowle thorough the throng of people to the gardens.

He was led to a more secluded part of the gardens and they both sat on a bench, Rowle sitting a bit close for Antonio's liking, but he let it pass with only a slight shift in his seat.

"So Antonio" Rowle started, "I have really enjoyed your company this evening and I would love to see you again" At this he put his arm over the back of the bench, subtly around Antonio's shoulders.

Antonio was confused at how the boring evening filled with dry conversation would make someone want to spend more time with him. He shifted slightly in his seat. Rowle's arm seemed suspiciously close to Antonio, but he ignored it.

In a split second Rowle's arm tightened around him and brought Antonio close to his face. Antonio was horrified. He was trying to kiss him! This was so not allowed. Antonio squirmed out of his grasp and tried to put some distance between them,

"I apologise, but you are mistaken if you thought I was interested in you that way" Antonio exclaimed

"My dear Antonio" Rowle shifted closer, "I am quite certain of the signals. It is alright to be shy, but there is no reason to deny what we can both feel"

At this he tried again to swoop in and Antonio pushed him back forcefully,

"Sir, you are very much mistaken!" He protested, "I have no interest in you!"

Rowle seemed to be turning an unattractive purple colour as his face twisted in anger.

"How dare you deny me!" He snarled, "You should be begging me for my affections, you bastard"

He stepped forward threateningly and Antonio saw him go for his wand, but before Antonio could react a deep voice cut in;

"What do you think you are doing, Rowle?"

Antonio turned around in surprise to see Tom Riddle, wand outstretched, pointing straight at Rowle. Antonio breathed a sigh of relief.

Rowle had suddenly gone white, "My Lord! I was only putting this slut in his place"

Tom Riddles knuckles went white he was gripping his wand so tight. Rowle had not realised what he had said and furrowed his brow at his Lords behaviour.

"You do realise, Rowle," Tom stated, dangerously quietly, "You are insinuating some rather nasty things about my consort"

At this Rowle became a pasty white colour as his jaw dropped, "My Lord I did not know" He spluttered

"Ignorance is no excuse" Tom whispered angrily, "You will pay for your mistake"

"Yes my Lord" Rowle looked like he was about to be sick,

"Leave us" Tom barked, "I will deal with you later"

Rowle ran away as quietly as possible, trying not to be noticed. Tom turned to Antonio,

"I trust nothing happened?"

"No!" Antonio denied vehemently, "I told him I wasn't interested and he became angry. I do not know what he may have tried if you hadn't come when you did." Antonio was becoming upset at the very idea of what could have unfolded. Seeing this, Tom Riddle came closer.

"You will be safe now, little one" He soothed as he pulled Antonio closer into his arms. Antonio relaxed when he was enveloped by Tom's arms and snuggled in deeper, secretly pleased with the pet name and the physical contact.

"Thank you for coming" Antonio said as they broke apart

"You are mine and no one else's" Tom replied possessively, "He will not be coming near you from now on. Shall we take a walk?"

"That sounds very nice" Antonio smiled.

The two men walked through the gardens for a few minutes in silence before it was broken by Tom,

"How are your studies going?"

"Oh very well thank you," Antonio began, "The professors are putting much more pressure on us now we have begun NEWTs, but I am confident I will get the grades to be able to get an apprenticeship with a wand maker."

"Fabulous" Tom replied, "I wish you luck in your studies. I achieved straight Os at both OWL and NEWT level so if you ever have anything you wish to discuss, do talk to me"

"Thank you for the offer" Antonio said, "When will we be seeing each other again, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I have something planned" Tom said mysteriously, "I will owl you with the arrangements soon. Within the week."

"Brilliant!" Antonio blushed, realising he must sound a bit over eager

The corner of Tom's mouth twitched slightly at this and he glanced at Antonio with a fond look in his eyes. "I trust you understand the exclusively of our courtship?" He asked more seriously

"Of course!" Antonio said indignantly, "I would never disrespect you in any way"

Tom seemed pleased by this answer and put his large hand on Antonio's lower back. He could feel the warmth from the older man's palm seeping through his robes, warming him on the inside too.

They separated once they entered the ballroom once more and Antonio looked around for his friends. No one was in sight, but he did see Lucius looking uncharacteristically unhappy. Antonio was immediately worried – if he could read Lucius' emotions something must be seriously wrong.

He walked over to where Lucius was standing, slowly so as not to draw attention to himself.

"Lucius?" He questioned

Lucius jumped slightly, "Antonio. How are you?"

"Shall we go somewhere slightly more private?" Antonio suggested

The two brothers moved to a secluded corner,

"Luc. Don't lie to me – what's wrong?" Antonio said

"Nothing! I'm fine" Lucius replied much too quickly

"Luc, I'm not an idiot. Tell me" Antonio pressed

Lucius sighed, "Father has told me I have a betrothal contract with Narcissa Black"

"Narcissa?!" Antonio almost shrieked, "She's much too young! What is father thinking?"

"I have no idea" Lucius groaned

"But Luc, you're about as in love as is humanly possible with Andromeda!" Antonio realised, "You can't marry someone when you're in love with their sister!"

"I know" Lucius looked at the floor, "Father says my feelings will pass"

"Those kind of feelings don't just disappear" Antonio said, "You're a grown man, you should be allowed to have a say"

"Not whilst father is Lord of the Malfoy family" Lucius exhaled

"I won't stand for this" Antonio said angrily, "I'll do something about this, I promise!"

Lucius shook his head. There was no way Antonio could change their fathers mind about something this important. Antonio gave Lucius a quick hug and zoomed off.

* * *

Weaving his way through the guests, Antonio seemed to appear at Tom Riddles shoulder. A slight tap to the arm had Tom's attention,

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I might have a word with you quickly?" Antonio asked hopefully

"Why, of course" Tom analysed his body language to see if he could deduce what was the matter.

Tom followed Antonio as he led him out of the ballroom and into a side parlour.

"What is it?" Tom asked worriedly, "Rowle hasn't-"

"It's nothing to do with Rowle, don't worry" Antonio cut in hurriedly, "It's about Lucius"

"What about him?" Tom said

"Father has drawn up a betrothal contract between Lucius and Narcissa Black, but Lucius is in love with Andromeda!" Antonio explained, "I know my father trusts you implicitly and would listen to what you say and-"

"-You want me to dissuade your father from officially signing the contract?" Tom summed up

"Yes?" Antonio said with a hopeful look on his face, "I know it's a lot to ask and I hope you wouldn't mind…" He trailed

"Of course" Tom reassured, "I will speak to your father"

"Thank you!" Antonio beamed, "Erm..."

"What is it?" Tom asked

"It's just silly" Antonio blushed

"Do tell" Tom pushed

"I… I don't know what to call you..?" Antonio stammered

"You may call me Tom." Tom said firmly, "Even in the presence of others, people will eventually find out about us. I plan to wed you, so there is no point in keeping it a secret. I am proud to have you beside me"

**A/N: Ta Dah! Another, slightly shorter, chapter for your reading. Please do review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Omnia Permutare Chapter 7

"Abraxas!" Tom strode into the large office, "I was hoping to catch you whilst you were not busy. Is this not a convenient time?"

Abraxas looked up, startled by the sudden entrance, "No, My Lord, your presence is very welcome"

"Excellent." Tom sat in the luxurious leather armchair in front of the desk, "I wish to speak to you about this betrothal contract I hear you are drawing up. Between Lucius and Narcissa Black?"

Abraxas settled back into his chair, "Ah yes. A fine match both Lord Black and I feel."

Tom simply hmm-ed

"Is there a problem My Lord?" Abraxas looked worried

"It has come to my attention as Antonio seemed quite distraught that Lucius would be entering into a betrothal contract with the wrong Black sister for him." Tom replied calmly

"The wrong Black sister?" Abraxas frowned, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean"

"Antonio is quite certain that Lucius is rather enamoured with Andromeda Black" Tom said succinctly.

"But, My Lord, that sister is a wild one!" Abraxas exclaimed, "I have heard she has no respect for blood purity or the old ways!"

Tom narrowed his eyes, "Nevertheless, I must insist that you don't do anything to upset my Consort. He was rather passionate about this when he came to see me and I promised I would sort things out." He paused slightly, "I'm sure you don't want to have to upset my Consort, even if he is your son"

Abraxas looked horrified, "Of course not, My Lord! I wouldn't want to make things difficult, but I have already talked to Lord Black and he has drawn up a preliminary contract"

"I will deal with Lord Black, Abraxas, do not worry" Tom replied firmly, "I understand you are worried about the suitability of the oldest Black sister for your son, but you are not drawing up a contract for them. Their relationship may not even progress further than at the moment. You must give Lucius time to decide for himself whether or not Andromeda is the women of his heart"

"Whatever you believe is best, My Lord" Abraxas backed down.

"Thank you, Abraxas" Tom smiled, "I know I can count on you to take my advice on these things"

Standing swiftly he turned to the door. "Thank you for your time, but I must be off. Urgent matters at the Ministry"

"Aargh!" A cry of irritation came from the room opposite where Lucius was lounging. He sighed; for the past half hour the angry noises had been increasing in volume. One more frustrated shout and Lucius stood abruptly marching across the corridor and banging on the door.

"What on earth is the matter Antonio?!" He cried

"I can't find any blinking clothes for my date!" A voice whisper-shouted from behind the door.

"How many times is this going to happen Ant?" Lucius asked, "When Lord Slytherin and you have married he will not only see you when you've spent four hours planning your outfit! There are many robes in your wardrobe that are perfectly suitable for this is exact occasion and you know it. Now stop worrying over something so insignificant as which colours bring out your eyes when you know they all look fabulous. He is interested in you because of you, not because of the beading on your robe!"

Silence followed the torrent of words

"… I suppose you're right" Antonio slowly opened the door and peeked his head out, "I just want him to feel proud to be with me…"

"I completely understand that Ant, but it is not the be-all and end-all." Lucius placated.

Antonio nodded and stepped out of his room. "Will this do?"

"You look stunning Ant – be proud of yourself!" Lucius replied firmly

Antonio gave a small smile and straightened his back. "I'm ready."

"Good. Father has the portkey ready and waiting. Enjoy yourself" Lucius smiled

* * *

"I can't believe it's almost Yule Tom!" Antonio chattered excitedly, "I love everything about it! The warmth inside, the snow, the presents the food – it's just fantastic"

Tom smiled at his enthusiasm, "I also enjoy the celebration, although I am not the biggest fan of snow"

"But snowball fighting is awesome!" Antonio replied, "What's Yule without a fight between family members! At least with snow it's a bit safer."

Tom chuckled, "I suppose that is true… I have never actually taken part in a snowball fight before though, so I cannot give you an opinion."

"What? You… You've never… How have you lived without a snowball fight?!" Antonio spluttered, horrified at the idea. "That's it. We are going to have a snowball fight as soon as the snow is right"

"If you say so" Tom smirked

Antonio settled back in his chair and continued with his meal. The restaurant they were at was extremely expensive, but, being a Malfoy, Antonio was used to the over-the-top lavishness which came with eating in public.

He was surprised at how easy talking to Tom had become. Even though he had been very nervous before the date, once they were seated and had begun talking, it became easy to forget about his worries.

They finished their desserts and stepped out of the restaurant.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Tom asked, "I know it is quite cold, but I can cast a warming charm on you if you would like?"

"A walk sounds lovely, but I like the cold, so my cloak will be fine" Antonio smiled up at him.

Tom offered his arm and Antonio looped his through it, subtly snuggling closer to Tom's warm body.

They walked in silence for a while before Tom turned to face Antonio

"Antonio, I would be honoured if you would accept this present for Yule" Tom said seriously, taking a box out of his robes pocket.

Antonio beamed at him, "Thank you Tom, you're very kind. Should I open it now or in two days?"

"Now would be more appropriate – I want to see you opening it" Tom replied

Looking at the box in his hands, Antonio undid the ribbon on the top and lifted the lid. Nestled in the box was a wand holster.

"It may not look like much, but I designed it myself." Tom explained, "It becomes invisible when your wand is in it and it also has runes incorporated in it, which give you an extra layer of protection plus mean that no one can summon your wand from your person."

Antonio was speechless. He tightly hugged Tom around his middle thanking him profusely.

"This is lovely! Thank you, thank you"

Tom returned the hug letting Antonio bury deeper into his embrace, "You are very welcome. It was a pleasure creating something for you. I wanted to get you something that was personal for you."

They broke apart and Antonio blushed at his forwardness, "I didn't mean to attack you like that."

"I very much enjoyed it" Tom smirked, "In fact…"

He touched Antonio's chin with his fingertips and tilted his head up. Slowly, ensuring Antonio knew what was coming, he leant in, joining their lips together lightly. Pulling back slightly to see the reaction he was getting and seeing Antonio's flushed face with a small smile on his lips, he kissed him more passionately, wrapping his arms around Antonio's slight frame.

Nibbling at his bottom lip, Tom eventually pulled away, not wanting to rush things.

Antonio slowly opened his eyes and laughed lightly in happiness.

* * *

Antonio relaxed into his favourite chair in the library, still smiling at the events of the evening.

"Ah Ant, there you are." Lucius' voice came from the doorway, "How did the dinner go?"

"Oh Luc, it was wonderful!" Antonio gushed, "He's such a gentleman and so handsome too…"

Lucius smirked at his younger brothers' starry eyed look, "Besotted are you?" He teased

"Go away Luc," Antonio huffed, "Let me think over the evening in peace."

Lucius laughed, "Goodnight Ant," He said walking out the door, "Don't forget to wash your bedsheets in the morning"

"Why you," Antonio threw the nearest book at Lucius' head.

Unfortunately, for Antonio's pride, the books had a charm which meant they couldn't be damaged, so Lucius wasn't hit with it. He just laughed at Antonio's face, red with embarrassment.

* * *

The next morning Antonio sat down at the dining table with his father.

"I hear yesterday went well," Abraxas started, "I expect to see many children soon."

Antonio spluttered, "Children?! I'm not having children until I've progressed in life and am secure!"

"Don't be absurd Ant," Abraxas didn't look up from the paper he was perusing, "You have no need for a job. You are a pureblood – we must continue our lines. I am sure Lord Slytherin feels the same way. He will need an heir too."

"What?!" Antonio was getting quite angry, "Are you telling me the only reason Tom is interested in me is because he expects me to have children soon?"

"He has already agreed that you can pursue a career, but surely you don't expect him to wait for twenty years before having children!" Abraxas frowned at Antonio's outburst.

Speechless, Antonio just stormed out of the room, making his way to the floo room. Throwing the powder in the fire he called Tom's address.

Swirling through the flames, still raging at his father's words he stepped out in a lavishly decorated parlour.

"Tom?" He called out into the silence

A house elf popped up in front of him, "What bes you wanting today sir?"

"Could you get Tom for me?" Antonio asked the small elf.

Before it could crack away to find its master, Tom strode through the door.

"Ant?" He said confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you" Antonio said tightly

"Of course my love, would you like to move to some place more comfortable?" He replied gesturing through to the adjacent room.

Antonio followed Tom to the lounge.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Tom asked

"Do you expect me to have children so soon?" Antonio began, "I know you have already said you're fine with me having a job, but I didn't realise you'd expect me to have children so soon! I don't think I can go through with this if you insist I must fall pregnant as soon as we're married!"

Tom was taken aback at the tirade, "My darling, I would never insist you have children immediately. I would just wait until fate meant you were to become pregnant."

Antonio sighed in relief, "You would wait until I was ready though, if I wanted?"

"Yes of course" Tom replied soothingly

"Thank Merlin" Antonio relaxed.

"Would you like to stay with me for a while?" Tom asked, "I have work to do, but you are welcome to stay here."

"I would love to."

Sitting in Tom's office was quite intimidating, Antonio felt quite small. Tom was hunched over a huge desk covered in important looking paperwork, writing letters with a fancy looking quill. Antonio sat in a soft leather armchair reading a book on runes and their uses in wand crafting.

Every so often Tom would mutter under his breath and tut at something he was reading. After half an hour of this, Antonio looked up from his book.

"What is it that you are pouring over, Tom?" He asked, "If it's too official to say, I'm sorry for asking."

Tom looked up, "It's this werewolf problem we have. They need to be contained, we cannot have these creatures ruining our society!"

Antonio thought about this statement for a second, "Don't you think it is not the person's fault that they are a werewolf and we should not punish them for something which is out of control?"

"No. The harm they do is irreversible – turning innocent children!" Tom argued

"I agree that it is horrendous that children are harmed, but surely the best way to go about changing this is ensuring more people have access to the wolfsbane potion?" Antonio reasoned

"That potion is very expensive to produce as the ingredients are not easily found and you need a highly competent brewer." Tom answered

"It could be partly societies fault for these werewolves attacking others. If we accepted these people for who they are, people, then maybe they wouldn't feel segregated and bitter for their treatment in our world and thus wouldn't seek revenge in our children!" Antonio countered

Tom mulled this over in his mind, "That is a fair point, which I hadn't considered." Leaning back in his chair he put the question to him, "How would you make this happen? In theory it is a good idea, but how would you propose to change people's opinions without turning the public against us?"

"It would have to be subtle… As Lord Slytherin you have power in both the upper classes and the poorer people, as you are looked up to. We could use that to our advantage. Start small; tweak the laws about werewolves to not pass such a hard judgement. You are where you are because you are good at persuading, so get your followers to agree with you – if necessary, persuade them by bringing up the fact that werewolves are good at labouring jobs. Then go bigger. Open a school for werewolves, let them feel accepted and get the families of children who are werewolves on your side, so next election you have a strong chance of succeeding the Minister. It also means, if these children are allowed to run on the full moon in a safe environment, there will be less accidental bitings of others and so the public will see how what you're doing is working." Antonio replied.

"These are good ideas, but what if it backfires on me?" Tom asked

"People love someone who makes a stand and sticks with what they believe in. I can only see it working in your favour." Antonio reasoned

"You have given me much to think about." Tom murmured, turning things over in his head.

**A/N: Another chapter – sorry it is quite late. Antonio is starting to change Tom's views about things already, so stay tuned for more. I'd love anybody's input on what they're like to see next – I'm open to any ideas. **


	8. Chapter 8

Omnia Permutare Chapter 8

**A/N: Lordy, I am sorry for the wait! It's been so long! I've had exams and life has gotten in the way. Plus I have had a bit of a writer's block, so if anyone wants to help out by telling me ways they'd like the plot to develop, do say in the review section! You're all fabulous for being so patient! Enjoy!**

"Stop being so immature Ant." Tom said, "I thought, despite your age you had a maturity that others didn't, but I guess I was wrong."

Antonio's eyes filled with tears, "You think that of me?" He said tearfully

"Your heart bleeds too much. Their problems are not your problems." Tom replied firmly

"Tom… I can't believe you" Antonio whispered brokenly, "These are my friends we're talking about. Of course I care!"

"If looking out for other people harms you then I do not support that!" Tom exclaimed, "You are my intended! Surely you can see that I care for you, not your friends' problems!"

Antonio backed away for the door, "How could you say that… They're my friends!" Turning away he fled the room.

"Wait, Ant!" Tom began to go after him

"Leave me alone!" Antonio shouted back

Tom sighed and sank into the chair behind him. That conversation had not turned out the way he had expected.

When Antonio had come to speak to him about the difficulties Sirius had been having at home, Tom had tried to placate Antonio's fears by playing down the situation. Unfortunately, this tactic had blown up in his face and an argument had ensued. Tom put his head in his hands already regretting the harsh words he'd said. He'd gone too far.

Antonio flung himself onto his bed and buried his head in his pillows. He would NOT cry. He refused! Tom was being an arse and he didn't want to see him ever again!

"Antonio?" A voice came from the door,

"Go 'way" Antonio groaned, "Don't wanna see 'nybody."

"Son, Lord Riddle is here to see you," Abraxas ignored Antonio's grumbles, "He seems rather distraught and I suggest you pull yourself together and represent the House of Malfoy!"

Antonio looked up sheepishly, "He was being unreasonable though dad!"

"You're being unreasonable Ant!" Abraxas scolded, "From what I've heard, he was only trying to make you feel better and then it got out of hand. He at least deserves an attempt at being listened to."

Antonio rubbed his face with is hands before standing up and sighing,

"Ok. I'll listen to what he has to say."

Following his father, Antonio trudged out of his room and into the sitting room where Tom was wringing his hands looking worried.

As soon as the two men walked in the room, Tom shot out of his chair and hurried over to Antonio,

"I didn't mean for what I said to hurt you, Ant!" Tom implored

"I'll leave you two to this conversation." Abraxas left the room.

Tom reached his arms out to Antonio, wanting to give him a hug.

Antonio fell into his arms, exhaling and collapsing into him.

"I don't know if I can do this Tom," Antonio murmured, "I'm so tired of fighting…"

Tom stiffened, "Ant, you know how I care for you. Please don't do this."

"I'm not cancelling the betrothal Tom, don't worry," Antonio reassured, "I just think we need to sit down and talk through a few things. We're both very different and passionate about our views, so we need to straighten out our ideals and what we want to have."

Tom nodded, "I completely agree. Sit down with me."

They both sat together on the sofa, Tom cuddling Antonio close to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking through what they were going to say.

"I just want to be with you and not argue, Tom." Antonio sighed

"I agree," Tom replied, "You are important to me and I want this to work. But know I am not one to speak about my emotions."

"I know…" Antonio sighed, "I just feel maybe I've rushed into this too fast and I'm not ready."

Tom reached over and took Antonio's hand, "It's understandable you'd have doubts, but everyone has doubts about even the best decisions. Don't overthink things.

"Tell me, what are the things you're worried about and think we need to discuss?"

Antonio sat in silence thinking things over in his mind before blurting anything out in a hurry. There were a few political ideals he wanted to check first. It was very important to Ant that there was common ground in their morals and often political views reflected that.

"Do you have aspirations to lead a political party or become Minister?" He started off, "I've heard rumours about your youth that you had a close group of allies that you were planning on overthrowing the political system?"

Tom mulled this over, "I do have these aspirations that, when I was younger and more foolish, I thought I could obtain illegally. I do not think this way anymore and have decided to go about it in a completely legal way. I do intend to run for Minister for Magic once Madame Bagnold has stepped down. I make no secret that I wish for power and you know this."

Antonio nodded, "I just wanted to iron a few things out… Another thing is your views on blood purity. As you know I have friends of all blood backgrounds, so it is important to me"

"I admit I do have prejudices that are ingrained from my younger years and what I heard in the dorms during my time in Hogwarts. However, I am not so close-minded as to not see my own subconscious shortcomings and I consciously try to not put blood purity first."

"Thank goodness." Antonio smiled, "And creatures? I know we've had discussions about werewolf rights, so I sort of know wat you're going to say about this."

"Since our conversation I have done some thinking into this subject and, although I think it'll be difficult to convince some of the more traditional pureblood families, I concede to your point that creatures need to be integrated into our society and not shunned for something that, with the right support, is not an issue."

Antonio warmed inside that Tom had taken what he had said on-board. They were both such strong minded people that they would surely clash over some things, but it boded well for the future that Tom would listen to him and admit that he had changed his mind.

"Alright Ant, tell me how things are going between you two love birds!" Rabastan threw himself onto the nearest sofa, burying himself in the fluffy cushions.

"Ooh yes tell us all the juicy details!" Lily exclaimed,

"Honestly guys, there's not much to tell," Antonio replied,

"I call bullshit." Sirius laughed, "I heard from my father that your father had said that Lord Riddle and you had had a bit of a tiff!"

"Merlin, gossip travels fast!" Antonio said incredulously,

"You've got to remember that we're talking about the infamous friendship between your two fathers though Ant," Bellatrix chipped in, "Don't worry I'm sure nobody else knows." He grin turned a bit more bloodthirsty, "If they have heard I'll make sure they can never speak of it again. I've been reading this very interesting book about the ways one can-"

"Don't want to hear it Bella!" Lily shrieked

"You're so squeamish Lily you pansy!" Bella taunted, "The only one I can talk to about the interesting things I've read is Sev, but he only cares about potions."

"Hmm?" Severus looked up from the book he had his face jammed into, "What was that?"

"See what I have to deal with!" Bella threw her hands up in mock exasperation, "Honestly, Sev, can you not pull yourself away from a book for a second?"

"Well this is a really fascinating chapter all about the uses of lacewing flies and the corresponding-"

"Enough! Enough!" Rabastan groaned, "You know I'm thick as shit! Don't exclude me from your clever people conversations!"

They all laughed at Rabastans plight. Him and Sirius were the two lazy ones of the group, but luckily in their case the phrase 'it's not what you know, but who you know' worked very much in their favour, so they could afford not to work, but still get good exam results and have those essential contacts.

"So, back to the subject," Lily interjected, "What did happen with you and Tom?"

"Just an argument about nothing really." Antonio admitted, "A bit of a misunderstanding, so we talked through the things we need to in order to make sure things were still on track."

"Which they are I hope?" Lily replied

"Yes, yes." Antonio smiled

"Anyway, onto more fun things!" Sirius jumped up, "Pranks!"

Groans were heard from all the people apart from Rabastan in the room,

"A new school year calls for even better pranks!" Sirius grinned wolfishly, "Who's with me?"

"Definitely not Siri!" Lily said, "You know I'm a prefect! We're all in NEWT years now, so it's getting serious – no pun intended"

"Lils is right," Antonio agreed, "There's a lot hanging on our results this year!"

"First things first, we need to get our OWL results!" Bella said,

"They're due to be sent out this week." Severus reminded,

"Who cares about exams?!" Sirius exclaimed, "School is the best place to pull pranks! You're turning into old people too soon."

Bellatrix threw a cushion at Sirius' head,

"Well what do you have planned then?"

Sirius looked a bit stumped at that, "Er… Well, nothing exactly yet!"

Severus sniggered into his book at that response

"Oi! I said yet!" Sirius huffed, "I am a great inventor of epic pranks!"

"You keep telling yourself that dear" Lily chuckled

"This year is going to be the best year that you've ever had!" Sirius beamed.

"Merlin, Luc, I'm nervous," Antonio wrung his hands in worry, "What if it didn't go the way I wanted and I've screwed up my whole life!"

"Don't be silly." Lucius reassured, "You don't even need to do that well. Only in the relevant subjects. Who cares what you got for History of Magic if you've aced Arithmancy."

"You're right, but I'm still going to stand here worrying. Has father changed the wards so the Ministry owl can get through?"

"Yes of course. This has happened before you know." Lucius laughed,

"Urgh, I know…" Antonio stood up from his chair and began pacing the dining room.

There was a crack as a house elf popped into existence, "Here be's a letter for the young master, Sir."

"Oh Merlin, Bibty, thank you," Antonio rushed over and grabbed the envelope.

He ripped it open and scanned the contents quickly

"So?" Lucius asked, "How did it go?"

Antonio simply passed the letter over, too speechless to say anything

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_ANTONIO DRACO MALFOY HAS ACHIEVED_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Astronomy: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: E_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Congratulation Mr Malfoy, we wish you the very best of luck in your future endeavours._

"Ant! This is amazing!" Lucius exclaimed, "Well done!"

Antonio grinned, shocked and very happy

"It's more than I could have dreamed of!" He hugged Lucius tight,

"I'm proud of you little brother" Lucius smiled

"Let's hope this is good enough to get an apprenticeship with Ollivander!"

"It will be. You're a talented wizard and shall go far."

**A/N: That's that chapter! I am so sorry for the wait, yet again. Do subscribe and, most importantly, tell me what you think in the comments! Thank you to all the lovely reviews I have already got. **


	9. Chapter 9

Omnia Permutare Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! I know you've probably all forgotten about this story and I'm sorry. Life gets in the way of these things! I'm writing this the night before I go back to sixth form (A-level mocks… Anything to procrastinate!), so if there are any mistakes, I apologise!**

A bell rang as Antonio opened the door and stepped inside the dusty wand shop. Putting his best foot forward and portraying his best (fake) confident exterior he cleared his throat.

An old man shot out from behind the many shelves of wands on a ladder.

"Ah good morning Mr Ollivander," Antonio began, "I'm here to…" he trailed off into an awkward silence.

Ollivander had seemed to suddenly appear in front of him and was peering at him intently, searching for something – what, Antonio had no idea.

"Erm, Sir?" Antonio frowned,

"Antonio Malfoy…" Ollivander said, "I am sure we've met before… But not whilst you were in this body. An odd phenomenon I'm sure…"

Antonio blinked.

"Sorry what?" He blurted, forgetting his usually impeccable manners, "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry how rude of me Sir!"

"Oh not to worry young man," Ollivander smiled toothily, "Let's get to business now shall we."

The old man swiftly turned and walked to the back of the shop, beyond where was visible to Antonio.

"Well come here then!" Ollivander called back impatiently

Antonio quickly rushed after him. The small area at the back was crammed full of odds and ends, some useful to wand making, others that Antonio had no idea what did. A rickety old stool was squished in between a large table and a cupboard that looked like it would disintegrate upon a single touch. Ollivander was seated in a large, faded green velvet armchair.

"Sit child!"

Antonio immediately sat on the stool. You couldn't not do what this man told you to do.

"Now you're interested in an apprenticeship in wandmaking I understand?"

Antonio was gobsmacked. There was no way he would know he was here for that. He had decided to broach the subject in person, rather than through a letter, so as to show his passion from the start.

"… Yes!" He realised he hadn't responded to the question yet, "I'm very interested in the theory of wandlore and the importance of runes, so I would be very grateful if you'd consider me for the apprenticeship position. I've received my OWL results, which I have with me here and I am doing NEWTs in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Defence and Charms Sir. If you'd like to see…"

He reached into his bag to get out his results, but Ollivander put up a hand to stop him,

"That won't be necessary."

Antonio looked confused, he'd been prepped by Lucius as to what to expect at these sorts of things and this wasn't it!

"We can expect great things from you, Mr Malfoy," Ollivander said mysteriously, "I shall take you on as an apprentice."

Antonio's jaw dropped. Was he serious?!

"Really? Just like that?"

"I can see what you are capable Mr Malfoy. You shall be my apprentice and learn everything I know." Ollivander replied,

"Wow, I'm so grateful Sir. This really means a lot to me!" Antonio beamed.

"I shall follow you through your next two years of study and then we shall begin your training." Ollivander confirmed.

* * *

"Oi! Sirius! Get Bella and come over!" Antonio shouted through the Floo, "Get Rabastan too!"

He cancelled the floo then turned to Severus, Lily and Remus waiting behind him.

"Good thing Father can make me a portkey right to you guys, otherwise I'd have no way to contact you!" Antonio grinned, "Lils, you have to get your parents to install the Floo network!"

Lily laughed, "Ant, you know my parents can't just tear up their fake fireplace just so you can contact me!"

Antonio stuck his tongue out, "Alright you losers. The other kiddos are on their way. Let us get comfortable!"

Just as they slung themselves onto the array of furniture the fire flamed green and three teens burst out.

Sirius, Bellatrix and Rabastan were already in a heated debate about something, as per usual. Antonio glanced at Severus and snorted at the look of disdain on his face. Sev acted like an old man sometimes.

"So!" Sirius exclaimed, "What's the news?"

"Ollivander is taking me on as his apprentice after NEWTs!" Antonio beamed,

"OH MY GOD ANT!" Lily dived on him wrestling him into a hug.

Sirius took this as his cue to join the hug pile and proceeded to run and jump onto them. Severus tried to suppress his smile at the ridiculous sight, but was pulled out of his seat into the hug by Rabastan.

The six friends were all tangled together when a crack sounded from behind them. They all scrambled to their feet, apart from Sirius who rolled around on the floor like a dog, hooting with laughter.

"Master Antonio Sir," The house elf squeaked, "Lunch bes ready for yous."

"Thanks Bibty!" Antonio looked sheepish, straightening his shirt, "We'll be through in a sec."

"Food!" Sirius sprang up and sprinted out the door.

The others laughed at his antics and followed after him.

"So." Bellatrix began to speak as they tucked into the mass of food spread out, "I have news. It's not as good as yours though Ant."

"Oh that. Yeah you'd best say." Rabastan said.

Antonio frowned, "What is it?"

"My father has drawn up a betrothal contract with Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan's older brother. We're going to be married when I leave school." Bellatrix said.

Silence.

Antonio glanced over at Remus. He'd gone pale and was looking down at his hands. Remus had had a crush on Bella since forever – it was common knowledge that no one said out loud. Unfortunately, Antonio knew this was a betrothal contract that neither party could say no. There was nothing Tom could do to change this decision.

Bella looked over at Remus, worried at his response. Sirius, Rabastan and Antonio would understand that this was something that was going to happen regardless of feelings, but the non-purebloods often didn't understand the old ways that many families still abided by. Antonio was an exception in that he had an option, but every Black was betrothed in their teenage years. The Lestranges were another family that followed this custom. Although Severus was a half-blood he was very studious and he'd probably understand at least the customs. Lily and Remus, however, were not brought up with that mentality and she was worried what they'd think. Especially Remus because they were so close.

"Oh." Lily finally broke the silence, "I'm guessing this is a thing then? What with Antonio being betrothed at 16 and now you?"

Bella nodded, "Yes. Our families take part in these traditions. The difference is Antonio got a choice, I did not."

"That's outrageous!" Lily was appalled, "How can your parents do that to you? You should marry for love!"

"It's not that easy Lils," Rabastan defended, "These marriages are about magic – keeping the lines going."

She frowned at this, "So it's a blood purity thing then?"

"Not really Lily," Antonio interjected, "It's a tradition thing. It may seem outdated to anyone who grew up in the muggle world, but it is a very usual thing in the wizarding world."

"I hope you're happy with him Bella." Remus said sincerely, "You deserve him to treat you well. I'm sure, if he's anything like Bast, he'll be a good husband."

Bellatrix smiled at him, her eyes softening, "Thank you Remus. He is a good man, if a little closed with his emotions."

Rabastan nodded, "Even though it is arranged, he will be a good man to her."

They sat in silence for a sec before Severus chipped in,

"Bit of a change of topic, but I figured we'd need one after this rather… depressing conversation. Lily and I, well Lily really, I'm just an unwitting bystander-"

"Get on with it Sev!" Sirius laughed,

"Alright alright, you can't rush genius!" Severus snapped suppressing a grin,

"We're taking you guys to the cinema to see a film!" Lily shouted excitedly, "There's a new film about space out – it's called Star Wars! We're both going and you all must come!"

Antonio grinned, "Sounds like fun Lils, when is it out?"

"We're seeing it just before we all go back to Hogwarts after Yule, so late December." Severus said

"What do you do though?" Rabastan was confused, "How do you see it?"

"We go to the cinema of course!" Lily laughed, "You'll all come round my house and we'll eat something, go out to Tescos for snacks (that'll be novel for you purebloods!) and then go to the cinema in our town."

"That's sorted then!" Sirius jumped up from his seat, "Onwards and upwards you scumbags! Back to the lounge!"

Bella rolled her eyes at her cousin's antics as he bounded out the room like an excited puppy.

* * *

"Another date with your beloved then Ant?" Lucius leaned against the doorframe into Antonio's room, watching amused as Antonio paced around worriedly.

"Yes!" He twitched, "I know you're going to say, don't be nervous blah blah blah, but I'm always nervous!"

"You mean you're always nervous around him." Lucius smirked.

"This is the first time I've been anywhere officially with him though Luc," Antonio whined, "I'm going to be meeting people who respect him and I'll have to not show him up!"

Lucius stepped into the room fully and sat down on the nearest chair, "Look Ant, you've been brought up a Malfoy. You know how to behave at parties and socials. This is no different. You go in there confident in the fact that you are better than the common man."

"Merlin Luc, you're such a snob," A small smile broke out on Antonio's sombre face, "I'll heed your (terrible) advice."

"You do that. You know you are a fine young man, Antonio, and he'll be proud to have you on his arm."

Antonio couldn't help but feel better at these words. Lucius, as much as he tried not to come across as it, was a soft-hearted young man who really cared about family. When he gave you a compliment, he meant it.

"Alright. Thanks Luc." Antonio walked over and hugged Lucius, who initially stiffened, but then put his arms around him and squeezed. They may not broadcast it, but the Malfoys looked out for their own and matters of the heart were not exempt.

"Off you go then." Lucius broke away and swept out of the room, turning back as he reached the door, "Good luck – you'll be brilliant."

Antonio smiled softly, he blinking well hoped so!

* * *

"May I introduce my Consort, Antonio Malfoy." Tom smiled ingratiatingly at the man in front of him, "This is Robert Crawley, a business partner of mine."

The man flicked his eyes over Antonio, pursed his lips and turned to Tom, "Lord Slytherin, I must speak to you in private about the most recent bill that is being passed in the Wizengamot." His lip curled as he looked at Antonio and then turned and moved away to another group.

"Tom…" Antonio whispered, "Er, why do feel everyone hates me? I've been to this and no one has ever treated me with such hostility…"

Tom placed his hand on Antonio's back and walked him over to a more private corner.

"Antonio, darling, it's nothing to do with you. If anything it's my fault." Tom started,

"I don't understand? What have you done?" Antonio asked,

"Well, as you know, I am, rather I was, a rather famous bachelor. Thus many of the people in my social circle had ideas of a betrothal of their children, or even themselves, to myself." Tom explained, "When I offered you a betrothal contract and it was accepted, I was then removed from the 'market' and therefore many of the people you are meeting tonight who seem a little hostile are simply jealous of your position at my side."

Understanding dawned over Antonio's face, "Ohhh that's why! I thought they all hated me because I was young or they'd thought I'd something. That's a relief, even though it's a bit of an annoyance."

Tom smiled, "Don't worry, it will fade. They will realise you are not going anywhere and will have to accept you at my side."

"I'm glad, Tom." Antonio looked up at him, "I'm very happy where I am. I hope you like me here too."

Tom reached out his hand and cupped Antonio's face, "Antonio Malfoy, you shall be my husband one day, of course I like you by my side."

With this said he leaned forward, tilting Antonio's face up, and captured his lips with his own in a firm, but chaste, kiss.

Antonio flushed as they broke apart.

"You are mine as I am yours. Don't forget it." Tom kissed him once more and then dropped his hand to catch Antonio's. "Let's get back to the party."

**A/N: Reviews are my drug – please leave one!**


End file.
